Daddy's Not So Little Princess
by mcgirl6541
Summary: Lucas always knew that raising Anna by himself would be hard, but once she turned fifteen things got a whole lot harder. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is the rewrite of Daddy's Little Princess. It has an actual storyline. So we'll see how this one is going to do. I think this one is a lot better, but this is just the start. So I promise it will get better. **

**Thanks again for all the support. And thanks to Sunkissedprincess for the title. I really like it. **

**Daddy's Not So Little Princess **

**Chapter 1**

Lucas Scott always thought raising his daughter, Anna Scott, without Peyton was hard, but things got harder when she hit her teenage years. It was hard doing it all on his own, but he did have Nathan, Haley, his mom, and especially Brooke.

She had really been there for him and Anna throughout the years. They were very lucky to have her. Lucas also knew that Brooke was going to need them in the days to come. She and Julian, her husband of ten years, were going through a divorce. Julian was always in LA on business, and Brooke was left to raise Lizzie Clare who was now five, and Sawyer Brody who was now two all by herself. They agreed that their marriage wasn't working, and finally called it quits.

Lucas was going to be there for her like she had always been there for him. He was sure that he was going to need her too when Anna started driving and going to parties. She was already dating and she was only fifteen. He wasn't too happy with the guy that she chose to date either. Josh was definitely not the kind of guy Lucas wanted his daughter with, but he was afraid if he said anything he would push them closer together. He was biding his time until the relationship fell apart on its own.

Lucas was also having to deal with the dating world again. He had not really dated since Peyton's death. It was just way too hard to move on without her, but Anna had been begging him to get a life. His mom, Brooke, and Haley had also been bugging him to date again.

Lucas had forgotten how hard the dating world really was. He had gone on a couple of dates when he met Megan. She was a very attractive. She had beautiful long blonde hair and green eyes. Megan was a preschool teacher and was probably the nicest person Lucas had ever met.

They had been going out for about a month, and Megan had met Anna once before. Megan and Lucas thought things had gone great. That is why Lucas invited her over to have dinner with them, but Anna hadn't made it home. She was running late, and she wasn't answering her cell phone.

"I can't believe she's not answering her cell phone." Lucas fussed.

"It's okay Lucas. I'm sure she just got busy at cheerleading or studying. She'll be home."

"She should have been home thirty minutes ago."

"Don't worry about it Lucas. I'm sure by the time we finish cooking she'll be home." She grabbed the head of lettuce. "You can help me with the salad if you want too."

"Okay…" He didn't like the fact that Anna wasn't home. They had rules in their house, and he didn't like for her to break them.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Across town Anna was playing with Lizzie and Sawyer.

Brooke walked out of the kitchen. "Hey Anna Banana will you be staying for dinner."

"Yeah if that is okay," Anna was hoping it was okay.

"I don't care, but you better call your dad and make sure it is okay. He could join us if he wants. I made plenty." Brooke had become the little homemaker over the years.

"No that's okay. Megan is over there tonight."

"Oh really," Brooke smiled. "How is that going?"

"Good I guess."

Brooke could sense that Anna didn't really like her. "You already called your dad?"

Brooke just wanted to make sure. Anna sometimes could be sneaky.

"Yeah…" she hated lying to her Aunt Brooke, but she wasn't a big fan of Megan's.

Brooke could tell by the sound of her voice that she was lying. She walked into the kitchen and called Lucas.

Lucas heard the phone ring and immediately thought it was Anna. "Anna…"

"No it's me Brooke, but by the way you answered the phone you didn't realize that your daughter was at my house."

"What is she doing at your house?"

"She's playing with the kids, and she wants to stay for dinner."

"No she is supposed to be home. Megan is here, and we're supposed to have dinner with her."

"Oh…I didn't know that Lucas. I'm sorry. I'll talk to her and then bring her home."

"I can come get her."

"No you have Megan. Let me talk to her, and I'll get her home."

"Thanks Brooke, and you tell her that she is trouble for not answering her cell phone."

Brooke hung the phone up without responding to his last sentence.

"Anna…" She walked into the living room where Anna was playing with the little ones. "We need to talk."

Anna sighed and flipped her curly blonde hair. Her green eyes focused in on Brooke. "You called my dad didn't you?"

"Yeah…" She sat down beside her. "He told me that you are supposed to be at home having dinner with him and Megan."

"I know, but the truth is I don't like Megan."

"What? Your dad seems to think she is the nicest person he has ever met."

"That's just it. She is way too nice. I think she is trying too hard, and I think that dad is only going out with her because she looks a lot like mom."

"What?"

"She has blonde hair and green eyes, and when I saw her she tried to have her hair a little curly. I just don't like her."

"Have you talked to your dad about this?"

"No…"

They had always been able to talk about everything, but she couldn't talk to him about that. It was just way too hard.

"I think you should. He should know how you feel."

"I was just going to try to avoid them."

"You can't do that Anna. I know that it is hard to see your dad dating."

Anna shook her head, "No it's not. I wanted him to get out and get a life. I just don't think that Megan is worth his time."

"Are you going to think anyone is worth his time?" Brooke smiled at her. She knew that all of this was hard for her.

"No…I think that there is someone out there for my dad." She smiled. "I just…never mind…."

"What?" Brooke could tell there was something more on her mind.

"Nothing…you better get me home."

"You're probably right."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

When Anna got home her dad was sitting at the dinner table waiting for her. He didn't look too happy with her, but she knew he wouldn't be.

"Hey dad," She tried to flash her million dollar Scott smile.

"I'm glad to see that you finally showed up."

"Where's Megan?" She figured she was just in the bathroom or something.

"She left," he said shaking his head.

"What? Why?" Anna sat down at the table.

"She took the hint that you didn't like her."

"I like her," she was hoping her lie wasn't obvious to him.

"You knew you were supposed to be at home at a certain time because we were having dinner with Megan. You intentionally didn't show up."

"Okay fine I didn't like her."

"Why not? You are the one that told me to start dating. You said that you thought your mom would be okay with it."

"She would, but I doubt she would want you to date a knock off version of her." She said in her sassy voice.

Lucas couldn't decide who she was most like. She had a lot of Peyton's qualities and she could probably be her mini me, but sometimes she acted just like a younger version of Brooke.

"Megan wasn't anything like your mother."

"She looked like her, but her attitude was total opposite. The two of you didn't have anything in common."

"That's…" Lucas started to argue, but he didn't think it would work. "Okay fine we didn't have anything in common, but she was nice."

"Yeah and almost perfect, but you don't need someone like that."

"Well I happen to think that there isn't anyone out there for me. Your mom was the only one for me." Lucas was sure of that with all of his heart.

"I think there is." She smiled.

"Then who is it?"

"When it is meant to happen it will." Anna grabbed a piece of bread off the table and stood up. "Just give it time. I have a feeling everything is going to work out."

She walked to her room smiling. She knew exactly who her father was supposed to be with even if he didn't.

Lucas shook his head. He knew as she got older things were only going to get harder. She was a handful, but he wouldn't have her any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy's Not So Little Princess **

**Chapter 2**

Anna was in her room talking to her boyfriend, Josh. Lucas wasn't too happy about it. Josh did not have a very good reputation, and Lucas did not see what Anna saw in him. Lucas had laid down the law when it came to their relationship since Anna was only fifteen. If they went out on a date they had to tell him where they were going and she had to be home by ten thirty.

Anna figured Josh really liked her because he was a junior and didn't have a curfew or rules like she did.

"I don't think I can Josh."

"Just tell your dad that we're going out to eat or something. You don't have to always tell him everything."

"He always asks, and I don't like to lie to him."

"This party is a can't miss Anna. Please I want you to come with me."

"Okay…I'll see what I can do…" Anna hung up the phone. She hated lying to her dad, but she didn't want Josh to break up with her.

Lucas was in the living room working on his new book. He hadn't really written much that hadn't gotten deleted.

"Hey dad…"

"Hey princess…what's up?"

"Dad I wish you wouldn't call me princess. I'm not five anymore."

"No but you are always going to be my little princess. So what's up?"

"I'm going out with Josh tonight."

"Okay where are you going?"

She thought about it for a moment. "We're just going to get something to eat at the Pizza Place, and we will probably see a movie."

"Okay sounds good to me just be home by ten thirty."

"I will dad."

"You know what since you have been so good lately why don't you make it eleven."

"Really?"

"Yeah….you've been really good about telling me the truth and doing what you are supposed to do…so have fun."

"Thanks dad." He really knew how to make a girl feel guilty.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that night Anna and Josh were at the party that was supposed to be the best of the year.

"Hey Josh man…here's a beer." Some guy threw him a beer.

Josh looked at Anna. "Do you want one?"

"No that's okay…I'm not thirsty."

"Come on babe…one drink isn't going to kill you."

"Okay I guess." She took a beer from him. She had never had any alcohol before, and she didn't really want to start drinking, but she didn't want Josh to break up with her. He was the most popular guy at Tree Hill High. As long as she dated him she would be the most popular girl. She had to play her cards right.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas was at home when Haley stopped by. "What brings you by?"

"I haven't seen my best friend in a few days. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine Haley. You don't always have to check up on me."

Haley had started checking up on him right after Peyton died. She wanted to make sure that he and Anna were okay. "Yes I do Lucas. It is my job."

"I'm fine. It's been fifteen years….We're doing great."

"Where's Anna banana?"

"She's out with her boyfriend."

"Oh…And you don't like him."

"Not even a little bit. He's a jerk. He reminds me a lot of Nathan before he met you."

"Well I changed Nathan maybe Anna can change this guy."

"Yeah I doubt this guy can be changed. I'm scared that instead of her changing him he is going to change her. And I do not want that to happen."

Haley smiled. "Anna is a good kid Luke…She's gonna be okay."

Lucas just smiled.

"You know you have done a great job with her."

"I just wish that Peyton was here to see her grow up. It just isn't fair."

"I know it isn't fair. I wish she was here too, but I think she would be very proud of what you have done with Anna."

"Yeah…I don't think that I could have gotten through all of this without all of you." He told Haley. "You have really been my rock throughout it all."

"Well I love you Lucas, and I will always be here for you."

"Thanks…" Lucas gave her a hug. "So how's your life?"

"It's good. Jamie is dating a real nice girl. I think she might be the one."

"He's only twenty."

"Yeah but you knew you were in love when you were that age."

"That is true."

"She's a great girl. And you know if I like her then she is a keeper because I have been pretty hard on him about who he has dated."

"Yeah well he has dated some real losers." Lucas laughed.

"I know…do you remember the gothic girl? I thought I was going to kill him."

"That was a pretty dark time." He laughed again.

Haley hit him in the shoulder. "Ha, ha…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Back at the party Josh had been drinking a lot. Anna had barely taken three sips. She was very uncomfortable.

"Hey babe, you having fun?" He yelled in her face.

"I'm ready to go home Josh."

"We'll go home in a little while." He told her as he tried to kiss her cheek.

Anna remembered watching a video that her mom made.

_Hey baby girl…Your dad is supposed to let you watch this video when you are thirteen. It is important for you to know what I am about to tell you. There are going to be times in your life where you make mistakes. And trust me when I say that I have made a lot of mistakes and done a lot of things that I am not proud of, but I have always had your father there right by my side. And if you are ever in trouble you should that you can always call your dad. _

_Even if you know that you have done something wrong and he is going to be mad at you still call him because he will be there for you. He might yell and be disappointed, but he'll always save you. It will be better to call him for help and get in trouble with him. Because more than likely you are going to get in trouble anyway, whether you wait or not. _

_I love you little princes, and I promises everything is going to be okay. _

Anna searched in her purse for her cell phone. She knew what she had to do.

Just like her mom had said Lucas was there to get her within minutes it felt like.

He didn't say a word to her the whole way home. They walked into the house. "You should probably get to bed." Lucas told her as he walked right past her.

"Dad, aren't you going to yell at me or give me some kind of lecture?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say Anna. You lied to me."

"I'm sorry."

Lucas sighed. "I'm not going to yell at you because I've learned that yelling doesn't work, and most of the time it just makes things worse."

"I know I shouldn't have lied to you. I just…"

"Don't make excuses Anna because that doesn't work either." Lucas shook his head. "Sit down."

She took a deep breath and did what he asked.

"I'm glad that you called me, but I'm very disappointed that you were even at the party to begin with. You lied to me Anna, and that is unacceptable. First I want to know why you lied to me?" He was being very calm.

Anna thought that he would be yelling at her, but he was doing the direct opposite.

"I um Josh wanted to go."

"See I knew he was the problem. I shouldn't have allowed you to date him in the first place."

"What? He is not the problem. He is nice to me."

"He's a teenage boy, and if he really cared about you Anna he wouldn't have talked you into doing something that was wrong."

"It was just a party. It isn't that big of deal. I'm sure you went to parties."

"Yeah I did, but this isn't about me. This is about you and the choices that you have made. Did you drink?"

Anna was going to lie, but she didn't think that would be such a good idea. "Yes, but it was only a few sips."

"You are only fifteen years old. They make the drinking age twenty-one for a reason."

"I know dad…I won't do it again."

"You say that now, but what if Josh wants to go to another party. Will you be able to say no?"

"Yes I'll say no."

"I don't think you will. Guys like that know how to make girls like you do what they want."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't want you seeing him anymore."

"Dad that's not fair. You can't do that."

"Yes I can. I'm your dad, and I don't trust him. Does he even know that you left the party?"

"I don't know."

"Guys like that don't care, and I'm not going to let you see someone like that."

Anna stood up from the table. "This isn't fair. I really like him."

"There will be other guys, God help us."

Anna shook her head. "You can't keep him from me. I'll see him if I want too."

He stood up and for the first time he raised his voice, "No you will not. I will not have you dating someone that leads you to lie and drink. I will not stand for it."

"I hate you."

"Well if you hate me now you are going to hate me for the next two weeks because you are grounded."

"Ugh…" Anna walked into her room and slammed the door.

Lucas let out a sigh. He knew things would only get worse. He had never wanted to be one of those fathers that forbid their daughters from seeing someone they liked, but he felt it was the only way.

He went into the living room and popped in a video.

_Hi honey, if you are watching this video then you are having a problem with our daughter. If the two of you are going through a hard time you should know that you can get through it. Everything will be okay. Don't get too upset with her because it will only make things worse. If she says she hates you I'm pretty sure she doesn't mean it. I think kids say that to their parents all the time. _

_I know you can do this. You are going to be okay. Just talk to her and explain things to her. That's really all you can do. I love you…_

Lucas walked back to Anna's room, but decided to let her calm down first.

Anna was lying on her bed regretting telling her father that she hated him. She would apologize in the morning, but she still wasn't sure how she felt about not seeing Josh. She really did care about Josh, and she thought he cared about her too.

* * *

**Okay so I have to say that this fic will probably not be updated as much as my other two. I will try my best, but this one just doesn't come to me like the other two do. So we will see. **

**Let me know what you thought! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Daddy's Not So Little Princess **

**Chapter 3**

The weekend had flown by slowly for Lucas. Anna had only come out of her room twice the whole weekend. She didn't even talk to him. He was the one that should be mad. She had broken the rules.

When he walked into the kitchen Monday morning he was surprised to see Anna was already up and eating breakfast. It was usually a battle to get her up and ready in the morning.

"Good morning," he said slowly. He wasn't sure how her attitude was going to be. He never really did know about Anna. She was a lot like Peyton in that way.

"Good morning," she said rather cheery.

Lucas was surprised by that too. "You're up early."

"I'm riding to school with Aunt Haley this morning."

"I thought I was going to take you."

"Yeah well I called Aunt Haley, and she said that she would take me today."

Lucas smirked, "So you're still mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you dad. I just want to ride with Aunt Haley." She really wished he wouldn't ask so many questions all the time.

"Okay…" Lucas poured him a bowl of cereal. "I wanted to apologize for overreacting."

"I can't believe you are admitting that you overreacted."

"I just worry about you Anna. It is my job to protect you."

"You can't protect me from everything."

"I can try." Lucas told her.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Does your apology mean that I'm not grounded anymore? Because this weekend sucked."

"I am sorry for overreacting, but you still lied to me."

"Come on dad," she gave him the puppy dog face.

"Fine…" He decided to give in. He hoped that she had learned her lesson.

She heard the horn blow signaling that it was her Aunt Haley. "I got to go. Thank you so much dad. You won't regret it."

"I better not." Lucas gave her a hug and she ran out of the house. He had his hands full with her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haley and Anna were almost to school. Her kids had ridden with Nathan. They didn't get to spend much time with him because he was always so busy.

"So your dad said that you were grounded."

"He ungrounded me. Thank God…I didn't even really do anything wrong."

"That's not what your dad said."

"My dad overreacts all the time."

"That's because he wants to protect you."

"Have you guys been taking notes?" Anna laughed. "I know he loves me, but I'm fifteen I need my space."

"I know, but please try to stay out of trouble."

"I'm gonna be an angel from now on. I promise."

Haley laughed. She knew that promise wouldn't last for long.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas walks into his office to see Nathan waiting on him. "What are you doing here?"

"I dropped the kids off this morning. Haley wanted sometime with Anna."

"Oh…Maybe Haley did her some good."

"Are you guys having trouble?"

"She's just growing up so fast. I feel like I'm losing her."

"She's fifteen Luke."

Lucas sighed, "I know…believe me I know. I just wish that Peyton was here. I need her."

Nathan nodded his head, "You know Lucas you are probably the strongest guy that I know. I don't know how you have done it all these years without Peyton, but you have, and you have done a brilliant job with her. Anna is a good kid, and you have all those videos Peyton left you. Doesn't it make it feel like she is still kind of here?"

He nodded, "Yeah…you know I yelled at her for making those videos. I was such a jackass."

"Yeah well Peyton loved you anyway."

"Yeah and I loved her too."

Nathan looked at the picture that Lucas kept on his coaching desk. "It may not always be easy Lucas, but just know that you have Haley and me, and you always will."

Lucas nodded and looked at the picture of Peyton.

"And you know Lucas I think that Peyton would be okay if you dated someone."

Lucas shook his head. They were always on his case to date someone. "I have tried. There is just no one that amounts to Peyton. I still love her so much."

"Yeah but you've got to move on."

"I know Nathan, and I'm trying."

"Keep trying….There has to be someone else out there for you."

"I know you guys don't think I'm happy, but I am. I don't need a woman to make me happy."

"But it helps….I'm sorry. I know you think I'm a nag, and that is usually Haley's department, but I want you to be happy."

"I am…" Lucas tried to convince him, but they both knew that something was missing in his life.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Anna is at her locker grabbing one of her books when Josh comes to her locker. "Hey…I'm sorry about last night."

She shook her head. "I don't want to hear it. I had to call my dad because you were too drunk to care."

"Come on babe…give me another chance."

"You don't deserve another chance. I really care about you Josh, but I just don't want to put up with it anymore. I deserve better than that." She walked off, and one of his friends joined him.

"So she wouldn't take you back?"

"No…"

"You're going to lose the bet." His friend informed him.

"I'm not going to lose the bet. Anna Scott will sleep with me before the semester is over whether she wants too or not." Josh was sure of it.

**Okay so this chapter was supposed to be much longer, but I felt like it should just end here, and the next chapter will have kind of what was supposed to happen at the end of this one. That probably doesn't make any sense. I'm sorry. **

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I wanted to get done with my other story before I started focusing on this one. There should be regular updates now. Hopefully one every other day if not every day. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I really appreciate that you took the time to leave me a few words and tell me what you think. It means a lot to me. **

**Let me know what you thought. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Daddy's Not So Little Princess **

**Chapter 4**

Lucas and Anna joined Brooke, Lizzie, and Sawyer for dinner. They ate with them a lot and when they did Anna felt like a real family.

"Could you pass the tatoes," a two year old Lizzie asked.

"Why don't I put them on your plate for you?" Anna told her.

Lizzie nodded.

Anna placed them on her plate.

"These are soooo good mommy," Lizzie told her.

"Thank you baby, I made them especially for you."

Lucas frowned, "I thought you made them because they were my favorite."

Brooke laughed, "I made them because they are everyone's favorite."

Anna loved the interaction between Lucas and Brooke. It felt right.

Sawyer was playing in his food like he did most nights.

"Sawyer food is for eating." Brooke warned him.

"I want too," he yelled back.

"Sawyer…" Brooke said in a very stern tone.

Sawyer went to argue back, but he spilt his drink

"Sawyer…" Brooke was about to get mad when Lucas stood up.

"I'll take care of it Brooke. Come on Sawyer let's get you cleaned up."

Lucas picked him up and carried him upstairs.

"Brother made a mess." Lizzie laughed.

Brooke threw her a glare.

"Sawy mommy…"

"It's okay baby girl. Is everyone through eating?"

Both girls nodded.

"Well then let's get all of this cleaned up."

Anna noticed that little things upset Brooke. She figured that was because the divorce was final, and it probably made her sad.

"Lizzie and I will clean up. You go prop your feet up or something."

Brooke smiled, "Well I can't resist an offer like that."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Upstairs Lucas cleaned Sawyer up, and helped him get into his pajamas.

"Thank you Uncle Wuke," Sawyer smiled. "These are my favorite pj's."

He was wearing his Cars pajamas. "I know buddy. I gave those to you."

"You are willy good to me Uncle Wuke."

Lucas smiled. He loved Sawyer and Lizzie, and he knew Peyton would have too. She would have been a wonderful Aunt to both of them.

"Uncle Wuke, does my daddy wove me?"

Lucas wasn't expecting that question. He knew that Julian loved him, but he was always so busy. "Yeah buddy he loves you."

"But he doesn't wove mommy."

The conversation was getting harder and harder. "Your daddy loves your mommy."

Brooke was listening in at the door. She always had a hard time explaining the divorce to the kids. It was a difficult conversation to have with little bitty children.

"Just sometimes mommy and daddy's do better when they are apart, but that doesn't mean that they ever stop loving each other. And they will never stop loving you."

"Do you wove me Uncle Wuke?"

"I love you with all my heart Sawyer."

"I wove you too." Sawyer gave Lucas a hug. Brooke smiled. At least Sawyer had Lucas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Downstairs the girls had finished cleaning the table, and Lizzie asked Anna to color with her.

"I like coloring with you, Lizzie." Anna told her with a smile on her face.

"I like coloring with you too." Lizzie handed her the purple color. "You should use this color. I know that it is your favorite."

"You're right it is."

"I like it when you are here." Lizzie told her. "I wish you were my sister."

Anna had wished the same thing from time to time. "We can pretend if you want too."

"Okay I would like that a lot." Lizzie gave her a hug.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas walked out of Sawyer's bedroom, and he was startled by Brooke who was still standing at the door.

"Damn it…You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry…" She laughed. "You were so good with him in there."

"He's a good kid, and by the way he is asleep." He pulled her into her bedroom.

"Julian isn't that good with either one of them." Brooke admitted. "I think it was because he was never here. He was always working on a movie. It was never fair to the kids or to me."

"I'm sorry Brooke. I know that this isn't what you wanted."

"I think it is for the best. At least I have you guys. It helps having you and Anna here. I love you two so much."

"We love you too Brooke," he pulled her into a hug.

Anna walked into Brooke's bedroom and saw them hugging. She smiled and walked back downstairs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

As Anna was sitting on Brooke's couch she remembered a video that she watched that her mom made.

"_Hey baby girl…This has to be a super secret video. You can never let your daddy see this." Peyton smiled. _

_Anna loved her smile. It was radiant and she only wished that she could see it in person. _

"_It is not good to keep secrets from your daddy except for this one time." Peyton took a deep breath. "I love your daddy with all my heart. He is an amazing man, but if I'm not around he's going to need someone to make him happy. I want you to make sure that he gets that." _

"_I think I would be okay with it if he was with your Aunt Brooke. I want her to be happy too, and once upon a time ago they made each other happy. If you think that Aunt Brooke and your daddy would be happy together then I think that you should make them happy." _

"_Just please take care of both of them, and also I want you to know that I love you so so much…" _

"You ready to go…" Lucas walked into the living room, and Anna was knocked out of her chance. She looked at her dad and Aunt Brooke. She wanted to make what her mom said come true. They looked happy together, and it was her job to make it happen.

There was no better person for her dad than her Aunt Brooke. Brooke already loved her, and she had a feeling she loved her dad too.

**Okay so this fic is finally moving where I want it to be. I know that a lot of you wanted to know more about the Josh thing, but it is coming. I promise. **

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome. **

**Let me know what you thought and I'll update soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Daddy's Not So Little Princess **

**Chapter 5**

A few days had passed and Anna had to set her plan into motion. She was too worried about her horrible math grade. It didn't make sense because she had a tutor. She decided to ditch her old tutor and find a new one. Her dad would be pissed if she didn't bring her grade up. He would blame it on her lack of effort and not her tutor's lack of teaching skills.

She had talked to her teacher and she had assigned her to Andrew. He was really cute, but studied way too much. He wasn't in the popular crowd so Anna never really talked to him.

"Hi," she said as she sat down beside him. "I think you are my new tutor."

"Yeah I think I am if your name is Anna."

"That would be correct."

"I thought so."

"I hope you do better than the last tutor they gave me."

"Oh I'll do ten times better." He reassured her.

She didn't realize how cocky he was.

"Good…I don't need my dad to find a reason to ground me."

Andrew acted like he didn't care. "I'm not really up for small talk. I'm not here to be your friend. I'm just here to teach you."

Anna made a face. He wasn't very nice. She thought all nerds were supposed to be nice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke was on her way out of town when her car broke down. She couldn't believe that she was having car trouble. She didn't need anything else to go wrong. She felt like everything was going wrong for her lately.

She took out her cell phone. There was only one person she could count on to fix it for her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anna walks out of the tutor center after having a horrible tutor session with Mr. Hard Ass himself.

Josh spots her. "Hey…" He is finally able to catch up with her. "I miss you."

"I don't care. You're a jerk."

"I was drunk."

"Well I don't care. I want nothing to do with you."

"Anna…"

"I'm late for class," she walked off, and he hit someone's locker. He didn't like to lose bets, and he didn't plan on losing this one.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke waited patiently for Lucas to arrive. She was grateful when he finally arrived. "Hey I'm sorry it took me so long."

"You were here within like thirty minutes. You must have broken every speeding law to get here."

"I just didn't want you to have to wait."

"Thanks for coming…I knew I could count on you. Lately you've been saving me a lot."

Lucas looked at her and remembered Peyton telling him something very similar many times during their relationship.

"Somebody has too."

Brooke knew that was what he told Peyton many times.

"I'm just glad I can help you Brooke. I think that is what Peyton would have wanted."

"Yeah," Brooke smiled as she watched him check her car.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anna, Katie, and Lauren were at Haley's house that afternoon. Lauren and Katie were Anna's best friends and they always spent a lot of time together.

Haley could tell that something was on Anna's mind. "What's wrong with you girly?"

"Oh nothing," she smiled. "I'm just thinking about something."

"Care to share with the rest of us."

"I want to get my dad and Aunt Brooke together."

Haley spit out her water. "You want to what?"

"I want to get them together. I think that is what mom would have wanted."

"I think you are crazy." Lauren told her.

"I think they are perfect for each other. They were in love once, and I think they still are."

"You do know that Brooke's divorce papers haven't even dried yet."

"I know, but there has to be a reason why Brooke never moved to LA with Julian, and I think that reason is my dad. Actually I know that reason is my dad. I want them to be together, and I will either get them together by myself or with some help." She looked at Haley.

"Okay…okay…I'm in…"

"Good choice Aunt Haley….I knew I could count on you."

Anna smiled. She knew that her plan was going to work. There was no way that it wouldn't.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

After Lucas had fixed Brooke's car he stopped by the Deli to pick up some dinner for him and Anna.

He grabbed his meat and bumped into someone. "Oh God I am so sorry." He helped the beautiful woman up.

"Oh it's okay…I'm fine…" she looked at him a little closer. "Lucas Scott…"

"Um yeah…."

"I thought it was you. I'm Emily Meyers. I was Anna's kindergarten teacher."

"Oh yeah Miss Emily….I remember you. She thought you were the best teacher."

"Well she was my best student. I haven't seen her in ages."

"She's doing well. She's definitely a teenager."

"Yeah that's why I stay with kindergarteners."

"Yeah it was so much easier when she was five."

Emily nodded. They stood silent for a few moments. "It was really good to see you." She said as she started to walk away.

"Um wait Emily…could I possibly have your number?"

Emily smiled, "I was hoping you would ask."

"I'm glad I did."

Emily had long dirty blonde hair and a smile that couldn't brighten up the whole room. She was beautiful, and Lucas knew it was time for him to move on.

**Okay so that's chapter five. I know there wasn't any Lucas and Anna but there will be. **

**How will she act to the Emily situation? **

**Will her plan work? **

**Will Josh hurt her? Or will someone come to her rescue? **

**Let me know what you thought. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Daddy's Not So Little Princess**

**Chapter 6 **

Anna hated studying. It probably was her least favorite thing to do in the entire world especially when her friends were out eating pizza. She hated being stuck at school after hours with her least favorite person, Andrew. They never really had an actual conversation. All he ever wanted to talk about was Math or English. Her two least favorite subjects. He was all business and no fun.

"Anna," Andrew called out for the tenth time. She was in dream world yet again, and he hated that about her. He just wanted her to learn the material so they could go home. "Anna," he yelled louder snapping her out of her imagination.

"What? Stop yelling at me. Yelling isn't nice."

"What were you thinking about? I yelled at you for five minutes."

"Well I'm sorry if math isn't my favorite subject and I would rather be somewhere else."

"Fine," he grabbed his books and stood up from the table.

"Whoa...where are you going? I still don't understand this stuff."

"Well it is obvious that you don't want to be here, and guess what? I don't want to be here either. It is eight at night and I would much rather be at home."

"I'm sorry. Could we take a break?"

Andrew sighed in frustration. He sat his books back down. "We don't have time for a break. Your test is tomorrow."

"I know. And I'm grateful that you decided to spend your night helping me study and you convinced Miss Laraby to let us study here." Anna smiled at him. "I just wish that we could talk about something other than math for a few seconds."

"What is there for us to say Anna? We come from two different worlds."

Anna noticed that is eyebrow tensed up a little. She thought it was kind of cute. "I come from this world. What world are you from?" She laughed. She was trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha, ha...I'm talking about our social worlds. You are from the popular stuck up world, and I don't really care what social world I'm in."

"Yes you do. Everyone cares. It's just normal. And I'm not stuck up."

He finally sat back down. "I guess I'm not normal then."

"You would be classified as a goody two shoes who studies and is really smart. You are in the smart social world."

"You don't know me at all."

"Well why don't you tell me a little about yourself? I'll never learn anything about you if you don't share."

"I'm just Andrew. There isn't much more you need to know."

"You are very contradicting. First you say I don't know you, and then you say there isn't much more to know. I think you need to make up your mind." Anna scrunched her nose. "Why don't you care what people think?"

"I think there is more to life than what people think about me. High school is just one part of life. No one is going to care what you did in high school once you get out in the real world." He leaned in closer, "And to tell you the truth I highly doubt that any of those people really care about the real you. When you find someone that cares about what is on the inside instead of what is on the outside well that's when you have found a keeper."

Anna didn't know what to say. She liked being a popular and all the perks that came along with it. She didn't want to be an outcast. Andrew probably didn't know what he was talking about.

"Now let's get back to work. You've got a test to pass."

"Okay..."

* * *

Brooke was standing in her kitchen. The kids had gone to bed early. That barely rarely happened, and Brooke thought she would enjoy it. But Brooke was lonely. She had been lonely for a long time, but it was getting worse.

The only thing she could think of doing was calling someone. She picked up her phone and dialed a very familiar number.

It rang and rang and finally went to voicemail. "Hey this is Lucas...Leave me a message, and I'll get back to you."

Brooke sighed. Lucas always answered her call. He was probably busy with Anna. He'd call her back when he saw her number so she decided not to leave a message.

* * *

Lucas and Emily were sitting in a fancy Italian place. They had already gotten their food, and Emily couldn't stop smiling. Lucas was everything she could have ever wanted in her life.

"I'm really glad that you called Lucas. I was hoping you would."

"I'm glad I called too. It's about time that I got back out there."

Emily and Lucas had talked a few times on the phone, and she knew that Lucas was nervous about dating again.

"You don't have to worry about anything Lucas. We don't have to rush anything."

"Yeah I know." Lucas looked into Emily's eyes. She had beautiful eyes. He hadn't felt this way about anyone's eyes since Peyton. Her eyes were perfect and he could stare in them for hours. He shook his head trying to clear his head of Peyton. He didn't need to bring her on every date. This was the start of something new. He would always miss her, but she was gone, and he had to move on.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Emily could tell that he seemed to be drifting away. Maybe she was boring or maybe he wasn't interested in her. She hadn't dated in a while either, but she really like Lucas and hoped things would work out.

Lucas shook his head again and took a deep breath. "I'm fine Emily. I'm sorry. I just haven't done this in a while."

"Me either," she reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "We could learn how to do this together."

"I like that idea." Lucas smiled at her.

"Great..." Emily let go of his hand. "So how's Anna? I haven't seen her since she was a little girl."

"Oh well she is something else."

"I bet she's the smartest girl in her class. She was always my little helper." Emily's face lit up when she talked about Anna, and Lucas really liked that about her.

"Um...she probably could be, but Anna would rather cheer and study boys than study actual books."

"Oh...I hate to say it, but I was like that when I was her age. I was too worried about parties and boys." Emily laughed, "I drove my parents crazy, but I think I turned out okay in the end."

Lucas nodded his head. "This is good to know. Maybe Anna still has a chance." They both laughed and continued to talk about things that made them happy.

* * *

Anna walked out to her car to go home. Lucas let her borrow the extra car from time to time. Andrew had left a few minutes before her. She stopped in the bathroom to check her make-up.

She finally reached her car and pushed the button to unlock her car.

"Hey," someone jumped out from behind her car.

Anna jumped and almost lost her breath. "God Josh don't do that. What are you doing here?" No one else was in the parking lot.

"I thought that we could talk."

"I have nothing to say to you. Now could you please move. I've got to get home."

He grabbed her arm with force. "I don't think so. That's just not going to work for me."

"Ow...You're hurting me Josh." She looked into his eyes and she saw hatred and nothing more. She was afraid. "Please just move."

"Hand me your keys," he held out one of his hands while the other one kept getting tighter and tighter. "Hand them to me now," he yelled in her face.

She was praying that a security guard would ride by, but that didn't happen. She finally handed him the keys.

He tied up her hands and threw her into the back of the car. "Don't worry baby everything is going to be okay."

She was afraid for her life. She had no idea where he was taking her or what he was going to do.

They drove for a few minutes. She looked out the window to see that they were in an old abandoned parking lot. He stopped the car and opened the back door.

"You are going to make all my dreams come true." He smiled viciously at her.

"No...Please don't...Just let me go, and I won't tell anyone."

"I'm not going to let you go. I haven't gotten what I want from you." He crept into the back with her. He pushed her on her back and her head hit the side of the door. She screamed in pain. "Shut up," he searched in the car for somethign to gag her mouth. The only thing he could find was a belt. It was her favorite belt. He put tied it around her mouth.

"I don't need you to speak. I'm the only one that needs to speak."

Tears were rolling down her face. She knew what was going to happen and no one could save her. She was trying to get her hands free, but he had tied the knot tighter than she could have ever imagined.

He slowly unbuttoned her blue jeans. She tried to fight him, but he slapped her. "This can either be easy or hard but it is going to happen whether you like it or not." He unzipped her blue jeans and slowly worked his hands down her pants.

She started praying. She needed some kind of miracle to get her out of this one.

He decided to wait and get her shirt off first.

"If you don't want me to do this all you have to say is no." He smiled at her. Her mouth was gagged and she couldn't speak. She tried. "I knew you wanted this as much as I did. I always knew you were a horny bitch Anna. And I knew that this moment would happen." He slipped his hand up her shirt slowly.

All Anna could do was continue to pray. She tried to fight back, but he just hit her every time she tried.

He couldn't make up his mind on what he wanted to do to her. He decided to take her pants off. "See baby I wouldn't have to do this if you would have just agreed to sleep with me. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Get the hell off of her."

Anna looked up as Andrew hit Josh over the head with a baseball bat. Josh fell on top of her, and Andrew threw hit out of the car. "Are you okay?" He reached into the car and untied her arms and undid the belt.

Anna was crying and still afraid that Josh would hurt her. Josh went to move, and Andrew hit him again.

"I will kill you if you ever touch her again. And I called the police. They will be here shortly." He wrapped his arms around Anna as her whole body shook. "Don't worry. He'll get his. I'm not going to let him hurt you again."

"How did you know he was here?"

"I wanted to make sure you got home safe. I waited where you couldn't see me. At first I thought that you wanted to be with him, and then I realized that he had other plans." He wiped away her tears. "I followed him and called the police. They were taking too long for me. I couldn't let him hurt you."

"You saved me."

"Someone has too."

In that moment Anna felt a connection with him that she had never felt with anyone else. She was in pain and scared to death, but she felt safe in his arms. She had feeling that no one would hurt her if she had Andrew by her side.

* * *

**Okay so I have some apologizing to do. I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I was just focused on my other fic and I just needed to find some motivation within myself. **

**Please let me know what you thought. I want to know what everyone thought. **

**I tried my best, and I hope that you guys liked it since I haven't updated in forever. I hope to get another chapter up soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Daddy's Not So Little Princess **

**Chapter 7 **

Lucas and Emily rushed into the hospital. No father wants to get a call telling him that his daughter was taken to the hospital. That is any father's worse nightmare. They didn't tell him much, but he immediately thought the worst.

Anna was sitting on the examining table in the emergency room. Andrew had gone back with her. He promised not to leave her side, and Anna began to see a very different side to the Andrew she thought she knew.

"I'm fine," she was getting frustrated as she waited for the doctor. They had already taken some test, and they were just waiting on the results. "I just want to go home."

"We have to wait on your test results."

"No we don't. I just want to go home and go to bed. And forget that this night ever happened to me." She was trying to hide her fear, but Andrew could see right through the wall she was trying to build.

"You should be lying down. You have a pretty big knot back there." Andrew was concerned about her.

Anna rolled her eyes and laid back on the table reluctantly. "You are worse than my dad."

Lucas rushed into the room. "I doubt that. What the hell happened?"

Anna sat up. "Dad…"

"What happened? Why do you look like you've been beat up?" Anna did have bruises on her face and arms. She had a few scratches too.

"Um…" Andrew felt a little uncomfortable. "I'm just gonna step outside."

Lucas hadn't even noticed that he was in the room. "Who the hell are you?"

"Dad, that's Andrew. He saved my life. Please don't leave," she begged him.

Andrew nodded his head.

"What did you need saving from?"

"Josh tried to rape me tonight."

Blood started pumping in Lucas' veins. "I'll kill him."

"He's been arrested." Andrew told him.

"I'm still going to kill him." Lucas hugged his daughter. "I can't believe this happened to you."

"I'm okay daddy. I'm just a little shaken that's all."

The doctor walked in. "You hit your head pretty hard, Anna." He was looking at her chart.

"Yeah I know, but I'm fine."

"You have a concussion." The doctor told them. "I think you are going to be okay, but I'm going to keep you over night for observation."

Anna moaned.

"Thank you doctor…." Lucas looked at Anna. He didn't want her arguing with the doctor's orders.

"We'll get you in a room with a better bed soon."

Anna rolled her eyes as the doctor walked out of the room.

Lucas turned around to Andrew. "Thank you for saving my daughter." Lucas extended his hand and Andrew extended his. "You are okay in my book." That was his way of telling Anna that he approved of Andrew if they ever started dating.

Lucas turned his attention back to Anna. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"Oh goody," Anna rolled her eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke rushed into the hospital. Lucas had called her in the car. She had immediately gotten her next door neighbor to watch the kids for her.

"I'm looking for Anna Scott," Brooke went up to the desk.

"Brooke," Emily called out to her.

Brooke looked at the woman she didn't know. "Yes…" She figured she was just a fan of hers or something. Most women were.

"Lucas is back with Anna now. He told me to wait out here for him."

"Excuse me," Brooke was confused. "How do you know Lucas?"

"Oh sorry…I'm Emily. We were on a date tonight when he got the call."

"Oh," Brooke's heart suddenly dropped. Lucas was dating someone else. How did this happen?

"Yeah he should be out soon. We can wait together."

"Sure," Brooke didn't even know why this woman would even be there. Once he got the call she should have gone home. She was not apart of the family.

"Emily," Lucas walked into the waiting room. Emily hugged him tightly. Brooke waved behind her.

"What happened to Anna?" Brooke asked as Lucas let go of Emily.

"She was almost raped, but her friend saved her life."

"Oh my God…Can I see her?" Brooke never wanted anything like this to happen to her. She wanted to protect her from all the evil in the world.

"Yeah…they are moving her into a room now."

Brooke hugged Lucas. "Is there something wrong?"

"She hit her head. They wanted to keep her just for observations."

"Okay…"

"Lucas, is there anything that I can do?" Emily asked. She began to feel left out as Brooke and Lucas spoke.

"You just being here is enough. Thanks for coming…You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted too…I was worried about Anna." Emily grabbed Lucas' hand. "I'm so glad she's going to be okay."

Brooke really didn't like her, and she wasn't sure why she didn't. The woman hadn't done anything to her, but she couldn't stand her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Andrew was sitting by Anna's bed. "Well I should probably go. My mom has been calling off the hook."

"Well you tell her that she has a hero for a son."

"Don't call me a hero…I just got lucky that I saw him take you."

"You were waiting to make sure I was okay. You're a real gentleman Andrew, and I'm really lucky that you are my friend."

"So we're friends now?"

"You're stuck with me from now on." She smiled at him. "And you are a hero. Don't ever forget it."

"What about our social worlds?"

"I'm okay if our worlds collide. I don't want one thing to define me. I learned tonight that I want more for my life."

"Good…I'll be seeing you." He smiled at her.

Anna couldn't help but laugh. She felt like she was living her parents love story, and she kind of liked it.

About five minutes later Brooke, Lucas, and Emily walked into the room.

"Miss Emily," was all Anna could say. She remembered her from kindergarten. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Um honey we were on a date when I got the call." Lucas told her the unbelievable truth. Anna was dumbfounded. Her dad was supposed to be with her Aunt Brooke. Things were not going her way, and she knew she had to do something to change that.

* * *

**Okay guys so there is chapter 7. I just wanted to let you all know that you don't have to worry about me not updating because I have written all the rest of the chapters. There are 14 and although the story took a different path than I expected I think it turned out okay. I will update every day maybe even twice a day if I get some reviews until the last chapter is posted. **

**Let me know what you thought. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Daddy's Not So Little Princess **

**Chapter 8 **

It has only been a day since Anna's attack. She was released from the hospital that morning, and as soon as she got home Lucas made her get into bed. She tried to fight him because aside from being a little afraid she was fine.

It had been about an hour since he had walked into the room to check on her but like clock work he entered her room right on time.

"Are you hungry? Or are you thirsty?" Lucas asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I can get you anything that you want."

"For the thousandth time I'm fine. I promise."

"I think we should talk about last night."

"Dad," she was uncomfortable discussing what happened with him. She was embarrassed because her dad had warned her about Josh. She just didn't want to believe him. She wanted to believe that there was good in everyone.

"It shouldn't have happened to you. I'm supposed to protect you."

"Dad you can't protect me from everything."

"Yes…I promised your mom that I would protect you, and I let her down."

Anna shook her head, "Dad you didn't let anyone down. You knew from the start that Josh was an ass, and now he won't be able to hurt anyone behind bars thanks to Andrew."

"Yeah well I'm very grateful that he was there for you."

Anna had tears in her eyes. "If he wouldn't have been there I'm afraid to think about what might have happened."

Lucas took his daughter into his arms. "You would have been okay because you are strong like your mother. She made it through some pretty rough times in her life."

"Yeah I have my very on psycho attacker now."

"Some things will never change, but if anyone ever touches you again I will kill them. And I have a good mind to go to that jail and beat the shit out of him."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Princess."

"Lucas, Anna," Brooke called out as she walked into the house.

"We're in here Brooke."

Brooke walked into Anna's bedroom carrying what seemed like a ton of bags.

"What's all of that?" Lucas asked knowing that Brooke always bought presents when things seemed bad.

"Well I thought that Anna might want a whole new wardrobe, and some fashion magazines to look at for the next few days."

"You bought me a whole new wardrobe?" Anna said excitedly.

"They are all COB originals just for you. You are going to be the sexiest girl at Tree Hill High."

Lucas shot her a very overprotective father look, but before he could say anything Anna spoke.

"I don't think I care about being sexy anymore." Anna sighed. "But I always love your clothes so I'm sure I'll love these."

"Luke, can I talk to Anna alone? We need to have some girl talk." Brooke wanted him to leave, and he understood.

"Yeah sure…I need to work on my next book anyways." Lucas stood up from the bed. "I'll be right in the next room."

"I know dad. I'll be fine. Brooke is watching me." Anna reminded her dad. She loved that he was protective, but sometimes he was unbelievably overprotective. And that could be annoying.

Lucas walked out of the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine physically, but I have to admit emotionally I'm not okay."

Brooke watched as a tear fell out of her eye.

"Everything scares me. I don't want to say too much to dad because I don't want him to worry, but I'm really afraid that Josh is going to break out of jail or something. How did you deal with things after your attack?"

Brooke's attack was a long time ago, but she remembered it like it happened just yesterday. She didn't want to tell Anna the truth, but she didn't want to lie to her either.

"Well I hid my attack from everyone. And from time to time I still have nightmares. That never goes away. You know what helped me the most was talking to someone."

"Like my mom and my dad…."

"No…well yeah your mom helped, but talking to a professional."

"You want me to see a shrink?"

Brook shook her head, "It wouldn't be like that. You just need someone to talk too."

"Is it okay if I just think about it?"

"Yeah…." Brooke smiled. "Just know that I'm always here for you. I love you so much Anna."

"I love you too Aunt Brooke." Brooke hugged her. She knew that Anna needed her mom at times like these, but she also knew that Peyton was watching over all of them, and as long as they had her own their side they were going to be okay.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A couple of hours later Anna was home alone. She had convinced her dad to go out for a little while, and Brooke had to go get the kids. She liked being alone, but it was kind of scary. Every bump and noise in the house made her afraid, but she knew it was all in her imagination.

She finally drifted off to sleep.

Andrew knocked on the door for a few minutes. He knew that she had to be home. He wanted to bring her school assignments to her. He finally just walked in hoping that Lucas wouldn't be angry with him or something for just walking in.

The house wasn't that big, and he made his way to what looked like a girl's room. He knocked a few times softly, but no one ever answered. "Anna…Anna…" He pushed the door open, and the squeaking sound of the door opening cause Anna to jump.

"I'm sorry," Andrew didn't mean to scare her. He never wanted her to be scared.

"Andrew," she was happy to see him. He was after all her very own hero. Every girl wanted their own hero.

"I knocked but obviously you were sleeping. I'm sorry. I just wanted to bring you your homework." He sat it down on her desk. "I'll just let you sleep."

"No don't go," she sat up in the bed. "I mean if you have time to stay. I would like that a lot."

Andrew smiled. "Yeah I can stay for a few minutes. I figured your dad would be hovering over you like a helicopter."

"Yeah well I convinced him to go buy groceries."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes trying to think of what to say.

"I…." they both started to speak at the same time.

"You go ahead," Anna wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I know that I brought your homework and stuff, but I also just wanted to check on you. I wanted to make sure you are okay."

"I'm gonna be okay with time." She thought it was nice that he cared. "Was I the talk of the school? My best friends haven't even called to check on me."

"It wasn't that big of…" he was trying to lie. He didn't really want her to know that the whole school was talking about it. Everyone had their own personal opinion about what happened, but no one knew the truth and most of them didn't even care. They liked the made up versions better.

"Yeah you aren't very good at lying Andrew."

"Yeah so I've been told."

"It's okay. I figured. My dad said that it was in the paper that the star basketball player was arrested."

"He was lucky he was only arrested." Andrew told her. If it was up to him he would have been killed. No woman ever deserved to be treated the way he had treated Anna.

Anna smiled at him. She was really glad that he stopped by. She hadn't told anyone what he said to her about someone having to save her. She thought that was the most romantic thing in the world, and they were only friends. Those had been the words that her father had told her mother long before they were husband and wife. And in her opinion they were the greatest love story that ever existed. But she happened to be biased.

Andrew let out the breath he had been holding. "I love to swim." He said randomly. She was confused, and he knew that she would be. "My favorite color is blue. I have two younger brothers and an older sister. My mom died when I was eight years old. She was attacked on the way to her car. There was no one to save her." Andrew had to take a minute to continue. Anna had no idea. "I study and I try to be the best that I can be because I know she's watching over me. I want to make her proud. I don't party and hang out because I help my dad take care of my little brothers. He hasn't been the same since her death."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you said last night that you wanted to know more about me. I don't broadcast my life to anyone because I don't feel like hearing the whispers. I feel like it is better to leave people guessing and wondering than for them to actually know. I'm okay with who I am because my mom always told me she was proud of me."

Anna had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay…I just wanted you to know who I was."

"Well I think that…" Before she could finish her sentence Lauren and Katie burst into her room.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" They both sat on her bed, and then looked at Andrew. They didn't know why he was there. He wasn't apart of their social world, and he never would be.

"Um…" Anna didn't know what to say.

"I'm just gonna go."

"Andrew you don't have to."

"I've got to. I've got things to do."

Anna nodded. He was gone before she could say thanks.

"What was he doing here?" Lauren asked like it was a bad thing.

"He brought my assignments."

"Aw how sweet…." Katie made a gagging face. "He's your tutor not your friend."

"He saved my life last night."

"Oh…well still he's weird."

"Yeah…um guys I really need my rest."

"We'll rest with you. We had a long day." Katie told her as they laid back in the bed.

Anna wanted them to leave, but she knew you didn't always get what you wanted.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucas stopped by to see Brooke on his way home.

"Hey Luke…The kids are upstairs."

"No I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh okay…."

"Do you think that Peyton would hate me for not protecting Anna?" He really felt guilty about what happened.

Brooke smiled and touched his shoulder. "Lucas Scott don't ever think that. You are a wonderful father, and Peyton would be so proud of the way that you have raised Anna. What happened to her was something that you couldn't have controlled." Brooke looked into his eyes and she could see that he was hurting. "Come here," she brought him into a hug. "Everything is going to be okay."

"How do you know that?"

"Peyton's watching over us." She really did believe that with all of her heart.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Katie and Lauren finally left. They never once asked Anna what happened. They just kept talking about how they always thought Josh was a good guy, and they don't know how he could possibly do something like that to her. It was like they thought she was lying.

"Anna," Emily walked into her room with a thing of flowers.

Anna rolled her eyes. What was she doing there? "Hi…"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. My dad's in the shower."

"Oh okay, but I came to see you."

"Oh…"

"I brought you these. When I'm sick I always like to get flowers."

"I'm not sick. I was attacked." Anna's tone was a lot harsher than she had intended it to be.

"I know, and I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

Emily got the feeling that she wasn't wanted. "Well I'm sure that you need your rest just tell your father to call me whenever he has time. I would love to have another shot at our date."

"Yeah well I think he's going to be pretty busy tonight. He has plans with my Aunt Brooke, but I'll tell him to call you tomorrow morning when he gets in from his date…I mean from being with Aunt Brooke…"

"Oh he's seeing your Aunt Brooke?"

"Oh um…you know they've always been really close. He really loves her." Anna was laying it on pretty thick. She didn't want Emily to ruin her plans to reunite her father and Brooke.

"Well in that case just don't worry about it." Emily walked out of the room. She had a feeling Anna was up to something.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

In the middle of the night Anna woke up to see her dad sitting in her rocking chair. He had sat in that chair almost every night when she was a little baby. Andrew may have saved her from Josh, but her dad would always be her first hero. She was his little princess, and he was her protector and saver, and that would never change.

* * *

**Okay so there's another chapter. I hope you guys like it, and I'll probably update tomorrow or late tonight. Thanks for the reviews, and I'm really glad that you guys stuck with me while I was trying to get it all together and updated. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Daddy's Not So Little Princess **

**Chapter 9 **

The next morning Lucas called Emily first thing.

Emily answered the phone with a certain bitterness in her tone.

"Hey," Lucas smiled as he spoke. He loved talking to Emily.

"Hi…." She was very short with him. It wasn't like her.

"Are you okay? You sound like you are upset."

"Yeah well I'm guessing you got in from your date with Brooke."

"What date with Brooke? I didn't have a date with Brooke."

"That's not what Anna told me."

"Why would Anna think I had a date with Brooke? Oh wait a minute…listen Emily I'm going to have to call you back, but just know that I'm not dating Brooke. We are just friends."

"Okay," Emily wasn't sure if she really believed that, but she would give him a chance to explain later.

Lucas hung up the phone and walked into his daughter's room. Anna was watching television. He immediately turned it off.

"Dad…"

"Don't dad me. What were you thinking?"

"Could you clue me in on what you are mad about first? Then I might be able to explain."

Lucas glared at her. He hated when she acted smart. "Why did you tell Emily that I had a date with Brooke?"

Anna scrunched up her nose. "I thought the two of you were having dinner together. We usually go over there to eat every now and then."

"Do you not like Emily?"

"No I like her. She's okay. I just think you are rushing it."

Lucas threw his hands up in the air and shook his head. "We've only been on one date. We aren't rushing it. I'm not rushing anything."

"I'm sorry okay…I just…"

"Anna I love you very much. I don't want you to think that any woman I meet will ever change that. That would never happen."

"Do you like Emily?" She already knew the answer. She could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Yes I do. She's a very nice woman, and I'd like to see where things are headed for us. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah go for it." Anna was lying straight through her teeth. Her dad was going to be with her Aunt Brooke.

"You are the one that told me to get out there and date."

Yeah Anna had told him that, but he was supposed to get out there and date her Aunt Brooke not her kindergarten teacher. She was going to do everything in her power to get them together. She was sure that's what her mom would want.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two weeks had passed in Tree Hill, and a lot had happened for both Lucas and Anna. Lucas was still dating Emily and the connection between them was still strong. This didn't make Anna happy, but she wasn't going to give up.

As for Anna things weren't that great at school. Lauren and Katie were still acting like nothing happened to her and to make things worse everyone was talking about incident. She was embarrassed that it had ever happened. And things were even worse for her because Andrew would barely talk to her. She didn't understand what she had done to him. He was supposed to be her friend.

The only thing that had gone right for her was the fact that Josh had actually pleaded guilty. He was sentenced to three years in prison because he was eighteen when the attack happened. He wasn't considered a minor anymore.

Anna was spending the day with her Aunt Haley. Haley walked in with two cups of hot chocolate. "So how are you feeling?"

"I hate that question." Anna laughed. "But I'm fine. School got a lot harder after the attack. Most people seem to think that the attack was my fault. Like I asked for it or something."

"Oh baby they know deep down that you didn't ask for this."

"Yeah," Anna wasn't convinced. "And to make things even worse Andrew won't even talk to me. He even stopped being my tutor. I don't what I did wrong."

"Have you tried to talk to him?"

"He just ignores me." Anna rolls her eyes, "I guess I just thought that we had something. To think I thought that we might actually be a love story in the making or something."

"Do you love him?"

"No…I mean he saved my life like dad saved mom's."

Haley nodded her head. She knew what Anna was talking about.

"He even told me that someone had to save me that's why he did. I just I guess I read things wrong."

"I'm gonna give you some advice, and I'm not really sure how good it is or if it'll help, but you will never know if you don't confront him."

"That's your advice?"

"I told you that I didn't know if it was good or not, but I have learned in my life that if you think there is something there most of the time there is."

"Anna banana," Lucas called out for her as he walked into the house.

"We're in here dad."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Actually there is something I need to do. Can I take the car?"

"I don't know Anna."

"Dad I'll be okay I promise. I just have something to take care of."

"Okay go ahead," he hands her the keys. "I'll get Haley to take me home."

"Okay thanks daddy," she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for today Aunt Haley."

"Anytime…" Haley smiled.

Anna walked out of the house. "So how's my best friend?"

"Your best friend is amazing."

"Oh….and why is that?"

"It has been a really long time since I have felt this way about anyone."

"Are you talking about Emily?"

"Yeah….she's incredible…" Lucas' face lit up when he talked about her. Haley knew this couldn't be good for Anna's plan. "She just has something that makes me happy."

"That's great Luke." She faked enthusiasm. The plan was not working.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Anna drove to Lauren's house. She knew that she and Katie would be there. Her original plan was to go see Andrew, but she changed her mind. She needed to talk to them. It was important.

"Hey Anna we were going to call you, but we figured you were busy."

"Yeah I'm sure of that. Um I'm sorry I've been kind of distant lately. I'm just confused."

"About what?"

"This guy that I thought liked me has totally been ignoring me."

"Oh are you talking about Andrew?" Lauren asked.

"Um yeah…"

"He's just not your type." Katie told her. "You are a beautiful, popular cheerleader and he's a nerd. I know that it is hard losing Josh…"

"Excuse me," Anna was now furious. "Josh attacked me, and if Andrew hadn't saved me only God knows what would have happened to me."

"We were just trying to help."

"What are you talking about?"

_Katie told Anna what she and Lauren had done about a week and a half ago. _

_Katie walked in to the tutor center with Lauren. They had never been in the tutor center. It was kind of weird. _

_Andrew was the only one still there. He was excited because he was going to see Anna as soon as he left school. _

_He turned around to see his least favorite people standing in front of him. "Hi…" _

"_Hi…we need to talk to you." _

"_Okay…" _

"_You need to leave Anna alone." _

"_What?" _

"_You are only going to hold her back. She would have told you herself, but she doesn't like to hurt people's feelings." _

"_Anna thinks that." _

"_Yeah…" Lauren smiled. "She wants to be head cheerleader one day. She wants to have it all, but she can't have it with you. If the two of you are friends well it just ruins her image. No one wants that." _

"You guys did what?"

"We were only trying to help."

"You guys didn't help me," she yelled. "You made things ten times worse."

"We're your real friends Anna."

"No," she shook her head. "You guys are definitely not real friends. Do me a favor and lose my phone number." She stormed out of the house. "We are no longer friends."

Katie and Lauren just look at each other. They really thought they were helping.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Andrew was at the park thinking about things. He liked to go there from time to time when things got hard for him. It was a place that made him feel free.

"Is there enough room on that bench for me?" Anna asked as she walked up behind him. She had a feeling that she would find him there. He had told her once that the park was his safe place to hide.

Andrew turned around. "I was just leaving."

"No…don't run from me this time." She sat down. "I heard about what Katie and Lauren told you. They are lying bitches."

Andrew nodded. "But they were right. We are just too different."

"No….We aren't as different as you think. See I care a little too much about what people think about me. No one really knows the real me. See I'm feisty, but I can also be shy."

He smiled.

"I love to draw, but I hide it from my dad because I don't want to remind him of my mom too much. I know he sees her everyday when he looks at me, and I don't want to make it worse. My favorite color is green, but I would rather where brown or black because it makes me feel more sophisticated. And I'm failing math not because I don't understand it, but because I just pretended not to care. But I really do care about my grades."

"Why did you just tell me all of that?"

"Because I wanted you to know the real me. This guy once told me that it doesn't matter who you are in high school when you get out in the real world. I'm beginning to think he was right."

"I think I like the real you."

"I think I like the real me too." She smiled at him, and he took a hold of her hand. They could figure out the real her together, slowly but surely.

* * *

**Okay so how was it? Let me know what you thought. I'll update soon, and thanks for the reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Daddy's Not So Little Princess**

**Chapter 10 **

Anna was sitting in her room studying. Since the fight with her ex best friends she had been focusing a lot of her attention on her studies and Andrew. They were just friends for now, but Anna had a feeling that it was going to change.

"Hey Anna," Lucas called from the kitchen.

"Yeah dad," Anna smiled as she sat down at the table.

"I'm not gonna be home until late tonight so don't wait up."

"Oh what are you doing?"

"Um," Lucas decided to just tell her the truth. "Emily is cooking me dinner tonight."

"Oh," Anna then realized what they would be doing after dinner. "Oh my gosh…I won't wait up." She couldn't believe that things between them were getting that far. She was hoping to split it up before they were intimate. She was going to have to work a little harder.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke and Haley are out shopping. "We need to hurry up. I have got to go get the kids."

"Well I have had a lot of fun with you today."

"Yeah we need to do this more often." Brooke struggled to hold all of the bags. "I think the kids are going to love the stuff I bought them."

"Yeah I think they are too. How are they doing anyways?"

"Well they miss their dad, but having their Uncle Lucas around is a lot of help. But he hasn't been around lately."

"Yeah he has a girlfriend."

"Yeah but I'm sure it is just a fling."

Haley shook her head. "I don't think this is just a fling. He told me he hasn't felt this way about anyone since Peyton died."

"Oh," Brooke's mouth dropped to a frown. Haley could tell she was visibly upset about Lucas' relationship.

"She's a good woman Brooke."

"Yeah I know…I just…"

"What?" Haley was hoping Brooke would tell her that she was in love with Lucas.

"I just want him to be happy, and if she makes him happy then I'm glad he found her."

Haley wasn't convinced. She knew that she and Anna had to think of something to get Lucas to break up with Emily and realize what he could have with Brooke.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A little while after Lucas left to be with Emily, Andrew came over with a pizza.

"Thanks for bringing a pizza."

"Yeah no problem," Andrew smiled. "I happen to love pizza."

"Oh well I think everyone on the planet loves pizza."

"Well it is so tasty." Andrew handed her a piece.

"What movie did you bring?" He always brought a different movie for them to watch.

"Sweet Home Alabama," He smiled. He knew it was one of her favorites.

"I think the guy at the movie store is going to suggest you buy it next time since we have rented three times already."

"I know, but it's your favorites."

"Yeah well the guys in it are so cute. I just can't help but love it."

He shot her a look. "Okay so we're not watching this movie ever again."

"But it is my favorite," she shot him the puppy dog look.

"I don't care. I thought you liked it because it was funny not because of the hot guys."

"Well at least you admit they are hot." She laughed. She liked the flirting.

"I so did not admit they were hot."

"Yeah you kind of did." She laughed again. "But we don't have to watch the movie again."

"Okay…why the change of heart?"

"I don't need to watch a movie to see a hot guy."

"Oh really," he smiled and rubbed his stomach as if he was rubbing his abs.

"Yeah my next door neighbor is pretty hot."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay you know what…I'm taking my pizza back. Get your neighbor to feed you."

He picked up the pizza jokingly and acted like he was leaving.

"Don't go…I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either." He sat the pizza down.

"And you're the hot guy I was referring too."

He sat down beside her. "I thought so."

"Andrew…." But before she could say anything he pulled her into their first kiss. It was better than she ever expected it to be.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Emily and Lucas had finished dinner. "You are an amazing cook Emily."

"Well thank you Mr. Scott. I try."

They walked over and sat on the couch after they finished cleaning the dishes. Emily cuddled up next to Lucas.

"I'm really lucky Lucas."

"I'm the lucky one Emily." He touched her face slowly and began to kiss her. The kiss continued to become more and more passionate. Emily fell back on the couch and Lucas positioned himself on top of her.

She rubbed her hands up and down his chest. It was the most amazing chest that she had ever touched.

He helped her with her shirt to reveal a beautiful black bra. He realized that she was planning on them having sex.

"I've wanted this for so long."

"I can't do this." Lucas sat up and Emily was confused.

"I thought you wanted this."

"I do. I really want it all with you Emily, but I'm not ready. I know it has been almost sixteen years, but I just need more time."

Emily rubbed his face with her hand. "It's okay Lucas. I'm gonna be here when you're ready if I'm what you want."

"You are definitely what I want." He kissed her again but it wasn't as passionate.

"We could just watch a movie or something."

"No…I think I'm just going to go home. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Lucas….when you're ready to take our relationship to the next step I will be too."

"Good…that's good to know."

"Call me tomorrow okay."

"I will," he gave her one more kiss. He wanted to be with her. Hopefully he would be ready to fully commit sooner rather than later.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anna and Andrew were cuddled on the couch watching the movie.

"So does this make us a couple now?"

"I don't think we are a real couple until we go on a real date."

"Oh well for us to go on real date you would have to ask me out officially, and I would have to make sure that my schedule was free. You know I'm a busy girl."

Andrew laughed. "Are you busy next Friday night?"

"Um…I don't know…I usually hang out with this guy…"

He shut her up by kissing her. He really liked kissing her, and he had wanted to kiss her since the night that he saved her.

They continued to kiss and Anna fell back on the couch. They both knew that the kissing wasn't going to lead to anymore. They were just making out, but Lucas didn't know that.

"Ahem," Lucas cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Dad," she jumped up. "This isn't what it looks like."

"I thought you were just friends."

"We um Mr. Scott…I…um…" Andrew wasn't sure what to say.

"I think you should just go." Lucas told him. Lucas turned off the movie. "You guys were finished watching that anyways weren't you?"

They both nodded. "I'll walk you out." Anna realized she wasn't going to win the fight.

"Is he mad?"

"I don't know. I can't really tell. But don't worry we're still on for next Friday night."

"Good," he gave her a quick kiss. "I'll call you later."

"Bye," Anna shut the door and walked into the living room where her dad was sitting. "Dad please let me explain."

"There is no need to explain." He smiled at her showing that he wasn't mad.

"You aren't mad?"

"No," Lucas shook his head. "I just want you to be careful."

"Dad I will be."

"And just know that…."

Anna cut him off, "Don't worry dad…Andrew and I are going to be okay. Tonight was the first time we ever kissed…"

"He better be good to you or I'll kick his ass."

"He wouldn't expect any less." Anna sat down and hugged him. "Thanks for being cool about this."

"Your mom warned me that this would happen one day. I told her that I was going to lock you in your room until you were thirty, but I know that if she was here she would tell me to trust you and make sure that you know that you can come to me if you ever need anything."

"I already know that dad."

"I just want to make sure that you always do."

"So…I thought you were going to be home late tonight."

"We just decided to cut things short tonight."

Anna smiled. That was a good sign for her. It meant that he wasn't ready to take that next step with Emily.

"Well do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure," Lucas smiled. He loved spending time with his favorite girl.

"I'll pop some popcorn." Anna walked into the kitchen and sent Haley a text message.

_It is time to put our plan into action. Dad and Aunt Brooke forever…_

Haley sent her a message back.

_I know. I think Brooke is jealous of Lucas and Emily. Now is the perfect time. We have to work before it is too late. _

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. You Guys are awesome. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and I'll update soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Daddy's Not So Little Princess **

**Chapter 11 **

Anna was excited. It was Friday night, and she was going to have her first official date with Andrew. He promised that it was going to be perfect, but it really wasn't her date that she was excited about.

She had worked all week to set up her dad and Brooke with the help of Haley.

Anna had asked him to meet her at a fancy restaurant. It would be her treat. She had then told Brooke to meet her at that same restaurant. The trick would be the fact that she wouldn't be attending. She knew that they would be upset with her, but she was willing to take any punishment her dad wanted to give her. She knew she was making the right decision by putting them together.

She heard a knock at the door. Andrew was right on time. He was always very punctual, and she liked that about him. "Well hello…" She opened the door.

He smiled. She was wearing a cute black dress that her dad would say was way too sexy for his daughter to wear, but she didn't care.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you very much. You look okay I guess."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"So what do you have planned for us?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out when I'm ready for you to find out."

"I don't think I like you very much."

"I think I'm okay with that." They laughed and walked out of her house hand in hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucas arrived at the restaurant Anna had requested that he meet her at. She said she would be a little late, and he was coming from one of his meetings so he would just meet her there.

He wasn't really sure why she wanted to eat at this particular restaurant. She was much more of a burger and fries kind of girl. This place was more Brooke's style.

He sat at a table and waited for his daughter.

Brooke walked upon the restaurant. Anna had asked her to take her out to eat. She wanted to spend sometime with her favorite Aunt, and Brooke was definitely up for some Anna time. She had gotten a babysitter for most of the night. She was ready for some girl time.

She walked in, and told them Anna Scott reservations. When she walked to the table she saw Lucas sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked him. "I'm supposed to be meeting Anna."

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm supposed to be meeting Anna."

A waitress came over to the table. "Here you go," she handed them a card.

Lucas looked at Brooke and then he read the card. "Hey guys…As you probably know I'm not coming. I just thought you guys deserved to have sometime together. After you eat a fabulous dinner that I paid for in full….You guys can thank me later…the waitress will give you another card that will lead to another destination….Have fun…I love you guys."

"This was a set up," Brooke was the first to speak.

"Great…I'm going to kill her."

"Well I guess I'll just go home and let the babysitter go."

"No," Lucas motioned for her to stay. "She's paying we might as well stay."

"Yeah…" Brooke agreed.

"I wonder why she did something like this."

"I'm guessing she wanted us to spend sometime together."

"Yeah well I cancelled dinner with Emily for this."

"Right…well you can still call her or something if you want. She could join us." She was hoping she wouldn't be joining them.

"No…I want to spend sometime with you, and besides I'd like to see what my daughter has up her sleeve."

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Anna was blindfolded. Andrew was walking behind her. "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah," he untied her blindfold to reveal that they were at the river court, but it didn't look anything like the river court. There were candles all around the court and a table set for two.

"Oh my Gosh….this is amazing…"

"You told me that this place was important to your dad, and how it was where it all began for your mom and your dad…I thought maybe it could be where it all began for us."

Anna had tears in her eyes. This was the perfect date, and it hadn't even really started. Andrew really listened to her and knew the real her. He knew how to make her happy. It was unbelievable. He was unbelievable.

She leaned in and kissed him. "If you are trying to make me fall in love you it is working."

"Oh you haven't seen the best part…" He took her hand and led her over to the table. "Burgers and fries…your favorite…."

"You're right…the burger and fries is the best part…"

"Well after dinner there is one more thing…."

"I couldn't ask for anything else….and just so you know you could have taken me to McDonalds and I would have been happy because I was with you…But this has to be the most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me…."

They kissed again before sitting down to eat.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

After eating Anna's card led them to the beach. "So what does the card say we have to do?"

Lucas read, "Just talk about high school, how you use to love each other, and how you still do."

"What?"

"Anna seems to think that we still love each other." Lucas was a little surprised, but Brooke wasn't. "What we had was a long time ago."

"Yeah," Brooke couldn't say much.

"Brooke are you still in love with me?"

"Yes…I love you Lucas…That's why I stayed in Tree Hill when Julian begged me to move to Los Angeles."

Lucas couldn't believe it. He hadn't thought about Brooke in that way in years. "I…I…" he didn't really know what to say.

"I've always loved you Lucas. I let you go when we were in high school because Peyton was my best friend and she loved you and she needed you more than I did….She had lost so much in her life I thought she deserved you."

"Why have you waited sixteen years to tell me how you feel?"

"Because I was with Julian and I didn't want to disrespect Peyton's death. But I do love you Lucas. I have never stopped loving you."

Lucas couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed her as the waves splashed on their legs.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Andrew took Anna to the tutor center. "What are we doing here?"

"This was technically where we had our first date so I thought that it was suitable that our date end here."

"Okay so what are we going to do here?"

He pulled out a picnic basket. "We're going to have dessert, and then we're going to study."

"What?"

"Each other…"

"Okay that's weird…"

"We're just going to talk and eat our dessert, and I'm going to tell you that I love you. And that I fell in love with you the night I saved your life." He kissed her. "I love you."

Those were the best words she had ever hurt. "I love you too."

They kissed again.

"This is the best first date ever."

"I totally agree."

"You are going to have a lot to live up too."

"That's okay with me. You're worth it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke and Lucas made it back to his house. He kissed her before he went to open up the door.

"Lucas…" Emily called out as she walked up to the porch. "Luke…" Before he could say anything she ran off back to her car.

"Emily," Lucas called out. "I've got to go after her."

Brooke was heartbroken as he got into his car and drove away.

Lucas followed Emily to her house.

"Just go away Lucas…Go be with Brooke."

"Emily I care about you."

"I want you to go home and think about things Lucas. And if your heart leads you back to me then I'll be here waiting, but if not then I guess this is goodbye." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I really hope this isn't goodbye."

Lucas walked out of her house. He had no idea what he was going to do.

* * *

**Okay guys...Thanks for all the reviews...Let me know what you thought! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Daddy's Not So Little Princess **

**Chapter 12 **

The next morning Anna slowly tiptoed into the kitchen. She had a tiny feeling that her dad was going to be really mad at her for setting him up.

"Anna Scott Living room now," his tone was not good.

Anna slowly walked into the living room.

"I was worried sick about you last night. You were supposed to meet me at the restaurant." He was sitting on the couch and he pointed to the chair.

"I know, but there was a change of plans."

"You lied to me."

"Dad I just wanted you to see that you and Brooke…"

"Save it Anna…You had no right to set us up."

"You're mad because you know I'm right. You know that you love Brooke."

"It is none of your business."

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

"Like I said it is none of your business. Now where were you last night?"

"I guess that is none of your business." Anna snapped back at him.

"Don't take that tone with me."

"You don't take that tone with me."

"Hey I'm the parent and you are the kid." He yelled at her.

"Yeah well I don't care. You are making a mistake with Emily. You and Brooke just needed a little push."

"We need fifteen year old girls to stay out of it."

Anna rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"We're not done here," Lucas followed her.

"I'm done. There is no point of talking to you. You don't even know a good thing when it has been staring you in the face for fifteen years." Anna slams her bedroom door but then she opens it again. "Here…I figured I'm grounded for yelling at you so here." She handed him her phone and then slammed the door again.

That was not how he wanted the conversation to go.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a while Lucas called Haley. He really needed to talk to her. They met on the top of Karen's Café.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked. She knew him oh too well. "You remember the last time we were up here I was trying to help you make up your mind up on which girl you were supposed to spend the rest of your life with."

"Peyton," Lucas said sadly. "I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with Peyton."

"Yeah…" She rubbed his shoulder, "You know some of the most intense conversations we have ever had have been about who you are supposed to be with."

"How did you know that that's the reason I called you?"

"I helped Anna set up the date thing last night."

"You helped her set me up?"

"I thought I could help. Lucas Scott I don't know if you know this are not but you have a hard time making your mind up where women are concerned."

"I know…I just…Brooke and I are just friends."

"You and Brooke have never just been friends. She's always been there for you Luke, and you may not know this, but she's given up a lot for you too."

"But Peyton…."

"Peyton isn't here Lucas, and I think if she was she would tell you to follow your heart no matter where it may lead."

"Emily…" he spoke up. "Emily…" It was all he could say.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Anna was sitting on her bed flipping through a magazine when Lucas walked in. "Hi…"

"If you are here just to yell at me you can save your breath. I'm not apologizing."

"You don't have to," he handed her back her cell phone. "I've made my decision."

After talking to Anna he found himself knocking on someone's door. He had to tell her just how he felt. She deserved to know the truth.

* * *

**Dun...Dun...Dun...Who does he pick? Do you guys think you know? Review and I'll update soon. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. There are only two more chapters left. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Daddy's Not So Little Princess **

**Chapter 13 **

Lucas Scott was standing at the alter ready to spend the rest of his life with the woman of his dreams. He couldn't wait to be married to her. He knew that this was how it was supposed to be, and he had known it for three years.

_Lucas stood patiently waiting on Emily to open the door. She finally did. He smiled at her, and she invited him in. _

"_You told me to follow my heart wherever it may lead me." _

"_Yeah," she hoped that it had led him to her. _

"_I'm not always good at knowing what I want. A lot of time I need a push in the right direction. I always kind of hide my heart, but I think deep down I've always known what I've wanted." _

_Emily dropped her head in that moment. She had a feeling that what he was about to say wasn't going to go in her favor. _

"_I've had an amazing time with you, but…" _

"_But…there always has to be a but." _

"_Brooke Davis has always been there for me, and I just didn't see it until my daughter and my best friend helped me figure it out. It has nothing to do with you. It just hit me this afternoon that Peyton always had it in her mind that Brooke and I would end up together if she died. She told me that if she died I would have Brooke. I just never thought about it that way. I'm so sorry. You are an amazing woman." _

"_Just not the woman for you," she shook her head. "I get it. I do Lucas I get it. Go…go be with Brooke." Her heart was broken._

_Lucas did just that. He knocked on her door as hard as he possibly could. "Lucas," Brooke was surprised to see him. "What are you…" before she could finish he pulled her into a kiss. _

"_I love you Brooke Davis. I always have." _

"_Luke…" _

"_Brooke I was afraid because I felt like I was betraying Peyton, but I know that she'd be okay with this." Lucas kissed her again. "I want to be with you if you want to be with me." _

"_What if it doesn't work?" _

"_A lot of things in life don't work out, but this time me and you being together won't be one of them. I promise." _

_Brooke kissed him. This was a dream come true for her and she had Anna to thank for it. _

Brooke walked down the aisle. When she finally got to Lucas she shot Anna a smile. Anna was so happy for them. They were finally going to be a family.

They said their vows and were pronounced husband and wife. It took them years to find their way back to each other, but after all the sacrificing they finally could have it all.

It had been three years for all of them. A lot had happened, but a lot had remained the same.

"Hey high school graduate and my girlfriend," Andrew kissed her. "You look so hot." He took her hand, "Care to dance?"

She smiled. "I guess I could dance with you."

"I just wanted you to know that I love you."

"I love you too even though you beat me out for valedictorian."

"Yeah you almost had me though. I was a little nervous."

"Yeah well I had the best tutor."

"Oh that's right…when our kids get old and dumb we'll call him."

"I may call him just for fun. I heard he was really good at sex too."

"You know I think that heard that too."

"I think I'll call him tonight." She laughed and then kissed him. "Yeah I'm definitely calling him tonight."

"May I cut in?" Lucas asked.

Andrew walked away.

"Congratulations daddy…"

"Thank you sweetheart…none of this would have happened if it wasn't for you…"

"I told you I knew you better than you knew yourself."

"I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Daddy I'm only going to be a couple of hours away. And I'll call you everyday I promise."

"I love you so much." The dance turned into a hug.

"I love you too daddy."

"Your mom is smiling down on you…you know that?"

"She always has." Anna smiled. Things weren't always easy, but she knew that her mom was always there for her…right in her heart.

After their dance ended Lucas went to find his brand new bride.

"I have a secret for you."

"Oh you do…is it a good one."

"Oh it is the best secret ever…"

"Okay well what is it?"

"I'm pregnant!" Brooke smiled.

Lucas couldn't believe. He picked her up and started spinning her around. "God I love you."

"Good thing…because you did kind of just marry me…."

He kissed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later that night Anna and Andrew were at the river court. It had become their place to talk and be alone. It was special to them like it had been for her mom and dad.

"You know I think that our mom's are friends in heaven."

"Yeah I think they set this whole thing up." Anna smiled. "I think they met and knew that we needed to be taken care of, and they couldn't do it anymore."

"Yeah and they knew that we would take care of each other. Because I promise you Anna Baylee Scott I will always take care of you."

"And I'll always take care of you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed her. He looked up at the sky. "Thanks Mom…"

"Yeah thanks mom…" Anna had once told Andrew that she was his Peyton and he was her Lucas, and they were going to have true love always.

* * *

**Okay so what did you guys think? Did you think he was going to pick Emily? I kind of wanted it to seem that way, but he said Emily's name to Haley because he knew that he was going to break her heart, and he didn't want to do that. **

**One more chapter and it is all over. I know I could have done this so many different ways, but I thought that it needed to end like this. **

**I want to say that I do not hate Brooke. I love Brooke. I even like her with Lucas. Peyton is just my favorite character, and I always like writing Leyton because that's what I started writing. But I think this one turned out okay. **

**Let me know what you thought. I hope no one is disappointed. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Daddy's Not So Little Princess **

**Chapter 14 **

It had been five years in Tree Hill. Life had its ups and downs but through it all the Scotts always had each other.

Brooke and Lucas were still happily married raising their four kids together. Well Anna was already raised, but she still came to them when she needed them. Sawyer and Lizzie were a handful. Lizzie was now a teenager and she was more like Brooke than anyone could have ever expected. Sawyer was just a boy who liked to get in trouble. He liked to test his limits as far as he possibly could.

Brooke had also given birth to a beautiful baby girl on Peyton's birthday. The pair talked it over and thought that she should be named Peyton Karen Scott. She was now four years old and more beautiful than ever. She had dark brown hair and big blue eyes, but the best part about her were her amazing curls. They would always have a little piece of Peyton with them no matter what.

As for Anna she had gone to college and majored in art design and taken a huge interest in fashion. Once she graduated she opened up her own art studio with the help of Brooke. Andrew had gone to be a lawyer and was now working on his law degree. The two were still madly in love with each other. They always had their ups and downs, but they managed to get through them. They had broken up a couple of times to date other people, but no one was ever good enough for them. The last time they broke up and got back together Andrew vowed that it would be the last, and he had proposed to her shortly after, and of course she said yes.

That was the moment that had led them to this day, the happiest day of Anna's life.

She sat in the Bride's room waiting for her time to walk down the aisle. Lucas walked in holding a video tape. "I thought you might want to see your mom today."

"Yeah," she smiled with tears in her eyes. "She always seems to be there when I need her the most."

"She promised she always would be." He put the tape in the player, and they were both happy to see Peyton's face. She had gotten them through a lot of the hard moments in their lives. Without her they wouldn't be the people they were today.

"_Hey baby girl…If you are watching this video it means that it is your big day. I can't believe my little girl is getting married. And I really hope your dad didn't let you pull a Naley because seventeen is just too young, but if he did then he must really think that you are in love." Peyton smiled. _

Lucas touched his daughter's shoulder. He knew that she was really in love with Andrew. She always had been from the moment he saved her.

"_I hope that you have found someone that makes you so happy that you wouldn't know what you would do without him. That's how I feel about your father. I also hope that you have found someone that we'll take care of you and be your hero when you need one. Your dad was always mine. He always saved me." _

_Peyton had tears in her eyes. "I hate that I'm not there to share this day with you, but I want you to know that I love you, and I know I would be proud of you. And just remember that no matter what you will always be daddy's little princess. I love you." _

Anna hugged her dad. "She's right baby girl. You will always be my little princess."

"Thanks dad for always being there for me."

"I always will be…forever." He reminded her.

"Hey guys it's time…" Brooke walked in and smiled. "You look amazing Anna."

"Thanks mom," she had started calling Brooke that shortly after they got married. She had feeling her mom wouldn't care.

Lucas and Brooke each got on one side of Anna and led her out of the room.

They all felt that everything that ever happened in their lives happened for a reason, and that through it all they were always supposed to end up as a family with Peyton watching over them every step of the way.

The End

* * *

**Okay so that is the end. I want to thank all of you for reviewing. They all mean so much to me. I know this kind of ended quickly, but this story just did not turn out like I wanted it too, but I don't think it was too bad. **

**Thanks again...**

**And if you guys want to check out my other stories if you already haven't...they are with the future lies the past and In Love with His Best Friend (This will be updated tomorrow. I promise.) **


End file.
